Seraphim The Hero: The Recorded Tales
by Vampire Princess Freya
Summary: Sup Guys! Name's Seraphim, but call me Sera; I'm 15-years-old and I've been frozen in a block of ice for 600 years. After being thawed out, These are the recorded adventures of my new life in Aaa/Ooo. Told from everybody's perspectives from both lands! (Adventure, Drama, Romance, Fantasy and Humor. Possible OC x Canon in the future, would like a pairing vote!) Enjoy the story!
1. Prologue

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
_

_It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
_

_It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
_

_It just all comes back. But he never does.  
_

_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
_

_It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
_

_It was the feeling that came along with it.  
_

_And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
_

_But I don't know if I should.  
_

_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
_

_But I just thought, 'How can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much _

_like an angel when he smiles at you?'  
_

_Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
_

_I guess I just lost my balance.  
_

_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him…  
_

…_It was losing me._

_~Taylor Swift: Trouble_

It's just how she said it. But this wasn't about a guy leaving me.

I lost him.

But me losing the only family I had isn't the main point in this story either.

This is about me, and my new wacky life.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name's Seraphim. I'm 615 years old, and I've been frozen in a block of Ice for, well, 600 years. So technically I'm 15. Let's just leave it at that.

_Anyway…_

This is pretty much a tape recording of my life in Aaa and Ooo.

But let me set out some conditions for this story: If this is boring you now; don't worry it will get better, but for those impatient donk heads out there who are reading this and already getting bored, suck it up and read!

Heh, I'm just yanking your chain.

And another thing; if some parts of this story get too depressing in the future, don't worry again, it will get better. Trust me.

So, you're probably wondering; "Where's Fionna, Cake, Jake, and Finn in here?" Don't worry they're here…later…

[No Finn! You don't get the mic yet! Not for a while!]

Okay, where was I…?

Oh-oh-oh-okay…Uh…

[Aaagh! Thanks Finn! Thanks for throwing me off!]

But let's cut to the chase: This is the story about my Life in Aaa, and the many friends I've made, and the new villain that ravaged the land.

But here are the characters you'll see:

**Ooo:**

Seth (My male counterpart)

Finn

Jake

Marceline

Princess Bubblegum

Flame Princess

Michael 'Mike' (Mila's counterpart/ Seth's BF)

Ice King

**Aaa:**

Me

Fionna

Cake

Marshall Lee

Prince Gumball

Flame Prince

Milliana 'Mila' (My BF)

Ice Queen

Yep! That just about sums up the prologue here, We'll see you soon in the next Chapter…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Seraphim:**

**Is this thing on? Testing, testing…**

**Okay, we're good. So, it's me again. I guess you guys enjoyed that awful prologue of the story. Pfff! No, you didn't. I can tell, But then again, the public can be a tough crowd. Haha!**

**Yeah so…I guess we should start from the beginning, shall we? But, know this; I'm not the only one who's narrating this story. It will be everyone, because, of course, there are some perspectives I don't know about. But for now, I'm telling the beginning of the story.**

**So sit back, relax, and listen. ;) **

**~X~X~X~**

Fire.

Burning.

Pain.

Blood.

Screaming.

Crying.

Death.

Agony.

Rubble.

Darkness.

Light.

There were so many things going on at once that I couldn't process any of it.

Everything was in complete chaos. What was going to happen to me? I felt so cold that it burned like the fire around me.

But why was I cold?

Shouldn't I be hot?

But then again… I might already be dead…

"…_.!"_

I heard my name. I couldn't hear it clearly, but I knew it was my name. and the person calling me was someone I knew…

"…_.!"_

The voice started getting closer, but it was still a faint echo. It sounded desperate, scared and completely confused. The flames that surrounded me were blinding, but I could clearly see a dark figure behind them.

I was a man…a young man, I knew him…

"_M...!" _I tried calling out his name, but the rest of it was stuck in my throat, unable to continue.

"_Help me…!" _was all I was able to scream out after some effort. But I still couldn't say his name.

Why? I knew him, I know his name! So _why _can't I _say it_?

"…_wait for me! I'll save—!" _he never finished.

Rubble fell from the sky, and he, and everything else, was gone from sight.

"_NO—!"_

Then there was darkness.

The cold overtook me in its grasp, and I became paralyzed with the pain.

When did I go wrong…?

**~X~X~X~**

It was _dark_.

I was **alone**.

And I was _**cold**_.

Those were the very first things I remember.

You know that feeling you get when you're warm, but your very core is just freezing? That's what was going on with me…

…But a lot more painful; emotionally speaking.

I knew I didn't have much longer before what was left of my being slipped away into nothing.

But…but like I said before…

…I just…

…I think…I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know? Just a kaleidoscope of memories… it just all comes back…

But…

…none of it _made sense_. I couldn't tell one memory from another, or dream from reality.

I didn't know if my memories even happened.

But there were scenes that scared me. Memory or not, they scared me to death.

How long had it been?

100 minutes?

100 hours?

100 days?

…Or maybe…

100 years?

I didn't know anymore.

But I wanted it to end.

I didn't want to be trapped inside this shell of a body anymore.

Little by little as I reminisced on these things, I began to lose myself.

My _name_…

My **identity**…

…Even my _**sanity.**_

_Just let it end…_

It was all just slowly slipping away. I didn't know what to do or how to get out of this dark, cold place.

I couldn't tell what was up or down, right or wrong, _Life_ or **death**…

It was all just the same to me, in a jumbled up mess of chaos. I just wanted everything to make sense.

…For everything not to** hurt**…

…For me not to see **that person** again.

_Just let it end…_

He was always **there**. I didn't know **why**. But I knew he was **important**.

…But then again…

He could have been just another **messed up dream** or **fake memory**.

_Just let it end…_

I **wanted** him to be** real** though…

_Just let it end…_

…Because he **never left** like everything else…

_Just _**please**_ let it end…_

He **stayed**…

…_Until the __**end**__ of __**every dream**__…_

**Why did you leave me behind?**

**~X~X~X~**

I gasped and bolted forward.

Sweat dripped from my brow as my pulse raced sporadically, my head throbbing agonizingly.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself from my nightmare as its images quickly faded from my memory.

After about five minutes, I gained control of my breathing, but my heart continued toram against my ribcage painfully.

I sighed.

_It was just a dream… _I thought. _Just a really bad…_

Then, the scent of something… _sweet_, wafted up my nose. I suddenly felt warmth replace the painfully numbing cold I was feeling before. I took a deep breath and let the sweet smell invade my nose; it was the smell of cinnamon, bubblegum, and baking cookies, which went surprisingly well together in this case.

It felt so nice, I as if I hadn't smelled sweet things in _centuries_.

I looked up and decided to take in my surroundings;

I was in some sort of hospital room, it was pink, and the left side of my bed was covered in a white privacy curtain, while my right side was open and had a clear view of a large window, which had its green floral curtains closed.

The rest of the room was full of rows of empty hospital beds with candy cane themed head boards. Weird…

This is kind of weird…how'd I get here…?

I brought my right hand up to move my hair out of my face, but I noticed it was heavier. I looked down at it to see it was encased in a white cast, but mostly around my wrist, and my left was connected to wires and I.V.s, which lead up to a heart monitor, and I was wearing a light blue patient's gown. I gripped around my neck unconsciously, and I noticed my silver cross pendant was still around my neck.

I sighed with relief and furrowed my brow, "What did I…?" I started, but I held my throat with my good hand. My voice was hoarse, like I hadn't spoken in years.

_Weird…was…was I in some sort of coma or something…? _

I sighed ad unconsciously reached back to pull my hair out of the way. But I couldn't. it was heavy.

_Too _heavy.

I tugged on it, "What the—?" I rasped, but my voice caught in my throat when I looked down at my hair.

It looked long enough to reach my ankles, and was just as thick as it had always been, but…

It was in _rainbow _colors. I tugged at my front locks which were strangely still their normal black, but then I realized from my scalp to my shoulders, it was its natural black, but then it began to flow into violet, blue, green, yellow, orange, and ended in a deep scarlet red at the tips.

My right eye twitched, "Oh _glob_, I'm seeing things…I'm seeing things, I'm seeing things, I have gone insane, I _know it_!" I buried my face into my knees.

I snapped my head up again, threw off the covers, and began to jump out of bed but I was held back by the tubes and cords.

I automatically tore them off me, causing the heart monitor to make a long _beeeeeeep…_!

I stomped towards the outlet it was connected to and unplugged, immediately shutting off. I sighed again and walked over to the window, flinging the curtains open, only to be met with blinding sunlight.

I shielded my eyes, until they adjusted to the light. I removed my hand and my eyes widened.

The trees were _pink_. Not cherry blossoms, not even _leaves_, none the less.

They were _fluffy _and _pink_. Like cotton candy; and in it was a normal blue bird chirping away. I pressed my face harder against the glass and my jaw dropped to the floor. I saw houses, but they were made of _candy_! And _gingerbread_!

"H-how the…I…where the hell _am I_? _Candy Land…?!_"

"The heart monitor shut off! Oh Glob, I hope she isn't dead—!"

"Calm down! It might have been pulled out by accident!"

"…Or she _died_! I should have known better than to inject her with that prototype steroid…!"

I heard voices from the other end of the room which probably lead to the hallway, one sounded like an older male and the others were female.

I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. I stood up straight and started flapping my hands in front of my face in panic, my head and eyes darting from side to side, and bouncing up and down slightly as I tried to think of what to do.

"Jeebus jeebus jeebus jeebus jeebus jeebus…Escape escape escape…!" I looked over to the window.

"Bingo!"

**~X~X~X~**

"She's gone!" I heard the older male voice.

"What?!"

"She's not in her bed! _She _was the one who unplugged the monitor!"

"But why would she do that?"

"So she could escape! _Duh_!"

"Oh Glob, I should have been prepared for this…she's probably scared or confused…Cake, you look down stairs, Fionna, you look in the gardens. I'll look up here and on the roof. I'll send some of the guards to help you."

"All right Gumball."

"Great, let's go; come back here once you find her. Now, move out!"

Their footsteps faded away into the distant hallways. After a moment, I leaned towards the window and sighed when the coast was clear. I leaned back and groaned.

_Crud balls… now they're looking for me._ I thought grimly to myself.

I heard a loud bell begin to ring above me. It was probably an alarm.

Before those people, whoever they were, came into the room; I climbed out the window, and held onto one of the gutter pipes outside, wrapping my arms and legs around it and huddling myself into a tight ball, trying to keep myself from sliding off.

It was starting to get dark out now, and the pink fluffy trees it kept me from everyone's sight.

I looked down, and carefully started to slide down the pipe, as slowly and quietly as I could.

Okay, so far I know this:

This is _not _a hospital. This is a candy castle…thing.

Apparently the inhabitants of the town are _made _of candy.

And I think I've just about lost my sanity at this point.

"Ow!" I hissed, I looked at my right wrist, and scowled, "Aaaaand, my wrist is broken…" I sighed and gripped the pipe with my left hand, looking down as I carefully slid down the pipe, using my legs and left arm.

It's easier said than done though.

A draft past by me, ruffling my rainbow hair, and my patient gown billowing out, as the cold wind hit my bare skin; I shuttered.

"Gah! Jeebus! Cold!" I squealed.

That's when I realized I wasn't wearing _any _undergarments. My face became red.

"Oh Glob, I hope I didn't permanently scar anyone below me…" I said in a hushed whisper.

I continued to slide down (While pulling my gown down against the wind) until I came across an open window. I leaned back to see the room was empty and the lights were on.

I reached over with my right hand, and pushed the window all the way up and carefully climbed onto the windowsill.

I jumped into the room, but my foot caught on the ledge and I stumbled with a weird squeal (like I always do when I trip), hopping on one foot, before regaining my balance. I growled and was tempted to kick the wall, but decided it was irrational and turned back around towards the door.

I opened the door just a crack and looked both ways down a long hallway, which was, of course, also made of candy, and was lined with portraits of candy people in fancy clothing.

Well since this _was _a castle, they were probably past royalty or something.

"Did you find her yet?" I heard a voice, and I immediately shut the door, turned off the lights, and pressed my back against it, listening to the conversation.

"No…jeez, she's in a coma for two months and she gets up and leaves? How does she do that?" I tensed.

I was in a coma for _two months_?

"Well, Prince Gumball gave her that steroid thing…"

"What is that anyway?"

"I dunno, some kind of medicine, I don't speak science."

"Well, at least it's nice to see another human here…."

The voices faded along with their footsteps.

I folded my hands against my chest and slid down against the door and onto the floor, clutching my head…

"What is going on…?"

…Another human?

Have candy people really taken over the world?

I don't get this!

I hugged my arms and rested my chin on my knees. I suddenly started to shiver. It was the kind of shiver, not when your skin feels cold, but your very core.

That feeling was still there.

I sat there for a moment, until I closed my eyes, becoming lost in my thoughts.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Psst!" I looked around the dark room, and immediately stood up. "Who's there?" I whispered.

"Out here!" it sounded like a young girl's voice. It was coming from out the window.

I walked over to it, and stuck my head out and looked both ways, trying to find the voices owner.

"Down here, rainbow hair."

I looked down and saw a tan colored fox, sitting on a tree branch just under the window.

It had a long lock of fur covering the left side of its face, with a small strand sticking up into a curl, similar to mine, white tipped ears and tail, and a tattered green bandanna around its neck.

"There ya go." It said with a pleased flick of its tail. I jumped and gasped, about to scream bloody murder and wake the whole world, but the fox jumped up to the windowsill, pushing off it and tackled me to the ground, pressing one paw on my mouth, the other on my shoulder, and her nose pressed against mine eagerly. She was pretty strong for her small size.

"_Shhhhhhhh!_" it hissed. "Quiet! Or else they'll hear you!" it snapped, it had a slight Boston accent, but not as thick.

I yanked my head away from its paw, "T-talking…fox? W-what? _Oh… Glob! I've lost my mind_—!"

"Shhhh! Yes! I _am _a fox, and I _can _talk! So can you shut up for a minute, and listen! You're not going crazy! This is all real!"

I stared; keeping quiet as it ordered.

The fox sighed, and swished its fluffy white tipped tail in relief.

"Look. I know you just woke up, you're scared, confused, and you have _no idea _what's going on. I get that. But you're just going to have to trust me. I'm your friend; and I know you want to get out of here, just as much as I do."

I thought for a moment and nodded, but asked, "Why do _you _want to leave?" I whispered.

"Same as you, I guess. I don't wanna be that Gum-wad's guinea pig any more. So when I saw you escape the castle infirmary, I decided to tag along with you, and the strong candy smell's gettin' to me now…" the fox said, turning away and pinching its nose.

I looked at it curiously. The fox turned back to me, putting its paws back on my shoulders.

"So; we got an understandin'?" it asked. I nodded slowly, and the fox smiled…

…If foxes _can_ smile.

"Good…" it jumped off me and stood on its hind legs, upright, "The name's Josephina V. Fox. But call me Joey. Most of the docs and science guys call me that anyway."

So, the fox was a girl.

She rubbed the back of her furry head with her paw, and looked back up to me, "So listen; if we work together on this, we'll get outta this Cavity Land." She said. I suppressed a laugh at her play on words, as she held out her paw which had some sort of tag that what hospital patients wore.

She was adorable, especially with her accent. But looks can be deceiving, but I knew she wasn't lying. I looked at her tag that read:

**SUBJECT 187TSP**

**NAME: J. FOX**

She was a test subject, while I was just a hospital patient.

I thought for a moment, and then I took her paw.

"Yeah. We have a deal…" I said shaking her paw with my good arm.

"Great, and your name is—?"

"Wait! Maybe she's in here!" we heard voices outside, and the door knob wriggled, we both tensed.

Joey smiled, "Okay tell me later. C'mon. I think I know a fast way outta here."

**~X~X~X~**

**Okay, I'm getting tired, let's take a break for a minute and we'll pick up where we left off. And after the next recording, Joey's going to pick up the story from there, and so on. Like I said guys; **_**everyone's **_**going to be telling the story.**

**We'll see ya soon.**

**Sera signing out!**


	3. Chapter 2 Chasing Grace

**Seraphim:**

**Okay, we're back, and let's go on to what happens next…**

**~X~X~X~**

"J-Joey! What are you doing?!" I whispered/yelled. Joey jumped through another window and landed on her feet, wiping her arms off, before turning to me, "C'mon rainbow hair! Hurry it up! We ain't got all night!" she said impatiently. Since the candy guards were about to barge into the previous room, we both jumped out the window, climbed down the tree next to it, and through another open window.

I hung by the top of the window, before swinging my legs forward, jumping into the room, and landing in a kneeling position silently.

Joey seemed to give me an impressed nod, "Not bad, rainbow—" "_Please _stop calling me that." I sighed.

Joey continued to walk towards the door, "Well, what do ya want me to call ya?" she asked, not looking back at me.

"I don't know…something other than 'rainbow hair'?" I said flatly. The fox snickered, "Okay then, I'll call ya Red." Followed her to the door, "Why 'Red'?" I asked as I slowly turned the knob.

"Cuz the tip of your hair's red. And it's also easier to say, and red seems to be more your color." She said.

Huh…never thought about that…

I opened the door just a crack, and Joey stuck her head out the door, twitching her ears and sniffing the air for a moment, before nodding her head in satisfaction.

"Kay, we're good. C'mon." she scampered out the door, and I trotted after her.

It was strange, just about two hours ago, I felt like my whole body was going to fall about, but now I'm completely fine. But I felt _much _stronger, and more alert.

I stopped as I heard footsteps running from the other end of the hall. "Joey, stop!" I whispered, the fox looked back at me, a little confused at first, but before she asked anything, I snatched her up in my arms; looking around frantically for somewhere to hide, when my eyes landed on a door. I ran over to it, turned the knob, and jumped in, shutting the door quickly but quietly behind me.

Once we were behind the door, I found that we ended up in a broom closet. Joey squirmed in my arms, as she pulled her arms out, "Whaddaya think you're doin'—?!" "Shh!" I covered her mouth, my eyes on the door, as I heard the footsteps pass by, and fading into nothing.

Joey and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, in the first place. I put my hand on the knob and opened the door just a crack, to see what was going on.

The hallway was empty; all was quiet as no one was in sight. I opened the door a little more, setting Joey down, tugging on my hospital gown nervously and stepped out of the closet silently.

"Jeez…that was close…" I sighed with relief. I tip-toed fully out of the closet and began to walk normally down the hall, "Kay, Red; next time, don't be goin' off and scarin' me like that, okay?" Joey sighed. "Sorry, it was last minute…" I said apologetically.

I was walking normally until my foot caught on my hair which was dragging on the ground and stumbled forward, making that weird squealing noise again. "What?" Joey asked.

"I cursed under my breath and stood up, looking back at my ridiculously long hair.

"Jeez…I wanted my long, but not _this _long…!" I grumbled. I gathered my rainbow Rapunzle hair in my arms and stared at it in frustration, Joey could see the problem with my long hair, "Yeah, this ain't gonna work…" she said, scratching her face thoughtfully.

She seemed to think for a moment, then she shrugged, reaching back behind her neck and undoing her bandana. She handed me the tattered green fabric, "Here, tie your hair back with this." She said. I nodded thankfully at her, and took the fabric, and started to braid my hair.

"Aw, _really_? You gotta do that _now_?" Joey asked, seeming irritated, "Yes, it makes my hair shorter." I said, after about five minutes, I tied it off and my hair was now several inches above my ankles.

I dropped my braid and Joey motioned me to follow her, "Alright, Rapunzle, we're goin'."

We walked in silence for a moment until I noticed there was an area on her neck that didn't have any fur growing properly. I strained to see what it was until I realized it was a scar. That gave me a very unsettling feeling in my stomach. I began to fidget my fingers nervously.

"So…Joey…" I started, "When you said you didn't want to be 'Gum-butt's guinea pig' anymore…what did you mean by that?" I whispered.

She stopped and was quiet for a minute. But then she shrugged, continuing to walk.

"You see this tag?" she showed me her right arm with her tag, but didn't look back at me. "It's called the Transformation System Project. Also known as T.S.P., Gummy's been working on a shape shifting experiment for years. And I ended up being his 'latest success.' He's been trying to duplicate the powers of this one cat that can shape shift into almost anything. I've been locked up in here with a lab rat named Science for over three years. And it was _unbelievably _boring."She said flatly.

I bit my lip, processing what she said, "Okay…but…who's 'Gummy' though…?" I asked; piecing together the info she was giving me.

"That ain't his real name, I just call 'im that. He's Prince Gumball; ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and he's literally a total genius."

"Uh…was he the one who gave you that scar…?" I asked, immediately feeling guilty after asking such a personal question.

"No, it was just me being reckless one day. That's why I wasn't allowed to leave here; he didn't want me 'getting hurt'." She said smiling and swishing her bangs to the side. "Yeah, he may be a genius, but he's still a 'Gum-for-brains.'" She laughed. I smiled, feeling a little reassured, Joey suddenly sniffed the air. "We're getting close to the exit, but the guards are getting' closer." She motioned me to follow, "C'mon, let's go."

We continued to run through several hallways on our tip-toes, going around multiple corners, and hiding behind several walls from the candy guards…which were giant chocolate dipped bananas.

Gosh, if this really _is _a dream, and I wake up; I'll need some serious help.

We went through the last hallway but Joey stopped by a door that was wide open. She stopped me by putting a paw up, and peering around the doorframe into the room, where I could her several voices.

I pressed my back against the wall and peered around the doorframe also to see what was happening.

The roomed seemed to be some sort of surveillance room, with several black and white TV screens switching to different parts of the candy castle. But the guards weren't watching them; instead they were distracted with something else. They seemed to be play rock paper scissors;

"Okay, okay, okay, watch this… you ready?" said one to his partner. "Yeah, just go."

"Okay…One…two…three!" they both pulled rock. "Okay, again." They tied again with paper.

"Again…" tied with scissors. "Again…" tied with rock. They did this several times.

Both of them pulling rock.

"Dude! Stop pulling rock!"

"I'm not! You are!"

"Okay! I'm going to pull paper!"

"Sure you are…"

"Ready? One, Two, Three…!"

They both pulled rock again, and they yelled in frustration, on banging his head on the control pad the other flailing around in anger.

I gave an un-amused look, "Are they really this dumb?"

Joey nodded, "Dumb as a sack of potatoes…" she said, we snuck past the room, down a flight of stairs, "This is crazy…" I mutter quietly to myself. Joey sniffed the air.

"We're almost there. Just a few more—"

"Look! It's the fox and the human!" we both froze for a moment and whipped out heads around to see banana guards coming after us down the stairs.

"Ah cripes!" Joey and I said in unison as we both broke out into a sprint, Joey going on all fours as she tried to keep up with me.

"Jeebus jeebus jeebus jeebus jeebus crud crud crud!" I yelled as we ran down the stairs through several hallways and doors.

I swear to Glob I've gone insane by now.

_Everything _was made of candy, even the people.

Every one of them was trying to find and catch me.

And I'm running for my life with a talking science experiment talking fox, from oversized chocolate dipped banana people with candy spears.

But hopefully this would be all over.

My senses might have been enhanced, as well as my strength, but if this continued, I didn't know if I was going to last much longer. I could already feel fatigued from all the running; I never liked to run anyway…

We suddenly took a sharp turn, skittering/sliding to a stop, and opened a random door, running in and slamming it behind us. We made it to what looked like the kitchen, with several stoves, sinks, and a rack full of utensils over a giant cutting board.

There was an oversized stack of bags of flour across the room that could hide both me and Joey. I grabbed Joey's arm and jumped behind the pile, hugging her close as I curled up in a ball, panting heavily.

She squirmed out of my grip to get some air and gasped, flopping over my knees.

"Jeez, that was close—" we heard the door bang open, and gripped Joey again, close to my chest. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, I gathered my braid and threw it over my lap, so it wouldn't be seen and give us away.

"Aww…c'mon…" I groaned in annoyance. "You said it sister…" Joey mumbled.

"Gaaaahh….why do they keep running away?" a guard's voice complained. "I dunno…maybe they were hungry?" "Why would that explain anything?" "It explains why they ran into the kitchen…" "No it doesn't. Now let's just get this over with so we can eat! We missed lunch because of these two…"

"Joey they're on to us!" I whispered. "I know that! We just need to improvise at this point! From now on; stealth is key!"

I heard footsteps stop right in front of the large file of flour sacks. I tensed, and my eyes darted around frantically.

_Okay okay okay…improvise improvise improvise improvise improvise…_

My eyes trailed over my surroundings until my eyes landed on a large skillet in the corner, which was just a foot away. But it was in the guards' line of sight.

I loosened my grip on the small fox as I slowly began to reach for it with my good hand, creeping towards it, Joey looked at me curiously, "What're ya doin'?!" she whispered incredulously. "Shh! Hold on a minute!" I whispered back.

My finger tips were only inches away, I didn't even dare try to breathe, "They're gonna see ya!" Joey hissed, "Hold on…!" I snapped.

I touched the handle and wrapped my fingers around it. "Got it…!"

"They're you are…"

_BAAANG!_

_THUDD!_

I gripped the frying pan tightly with my left hand as the guard fell to the floor, moaning in pain. I panted heavily out of adrenaline, glaring at the others, who had horrified looks on their yellow faces.

I cocked my head to the side in an almost crazed, bird-like fashion.

"_Next…?_"

They were about to advance towards me, but I held up the frying pan with my left hand threateningly. I'm not ambidextrous, I'm right handed, but for now, I'm left handed.

"Come any closer, you're all gonna be in a coma!" I snapped. But unfortunately for them…

They didn't listen.

"Get 'er!"

I shrugged, panting slightly, "Don't blame me for losing brain cells!" I said.

"Red, duck!" I heard Joey's voice, I turned around confused.

"What?"

The little fox jumped over the flour pile, landing on her feet and growled. But she suddenly began to grow in size.

She got bigger and bigger until she became the size of horse, becoming more animal/wolf- like in appearance. Her fur/bangs covered half of her face, but couldn't hide the wild animal in them.

My eyes widened.

"J-Joey, what happened to you…?" I stuttered in shock from her appearance.

"Like I said; I didn't wanna be that Gum-wad's guinea pig any more. And this is the result of being one." She said.

Well, I shouldn't be too surprised; I've already seen a lot of crazy stuff. So might as well bear with it.

I turned back to the petrified guards and cracked my neck, "Let's do this…" I smirked.

**~X~X~X~**

112 knocked out guards later (yes, I counted) Joey and I had found the exit. I grinned with excitement and anxiousness as we were near our freedom…

But that feeling was short lived when the way out was blocked off by more bananas.

"Yaah!" I brought down my frying pan down on another guard's head, knocking him out instantly. I panted, slouching over. I didn't know what was going on, why I was here, or what they wanted from me; but I wasn't giving in to them…

One by one, over 100 banana guards were knocked out, with a giant fox and a girl with a frying pan.

I hopped over Joey's back and knocked another one out.

"How many of these guys are there?!" I yelled over my shoulder, "I dunno! I don't spend time counting 'em!" Joey snapped back, her Boston accent as thick as ever, as she picked up a guard and tossed them across the room.

"We've knocked out over 100 of these dudes and they just keep coming!" I said more to myself than Joey as I shoved off another guard.

"Ugh! I'm tired of this! C'mon!" I felt her grab the scruff of my gown and lifted me off the ground, running off. "Whoa! Joey! What the stuff are you doing?!" I squealed as my feet dangled off the ground and gripping my frying pan.

"Shavin' er wrife!" she said through her teeth that were clamped down on my shirt collar.

She tossed my over her shoulder, onto her back and I held onto her bandana as she galloped off towards the Banana barricaded doors, "What are you doing?!" I cried.

"If we can't fight our way through, then we're just gonna have to force it!" she charged towards the blocked doors at full speed.

"Almost there…!" I grinned.

SHA-_THUMP!_

"_Aack!_"

Joey tripped and fell onto her side, sliding across the floor, as I toppled off her back. I rolled a few times and landed on my hands and knees, still gripping the frying pan, shaking my head from the impact and dizziness.

I looked up at the giant fox that was sprawled on the ground.

"_Joey_!" I scrambled back to my feet, and ran towards my motionless friend.

I knelt down next to her, dropping the pan, and trying to shake her awake, "Joey! C'mon! We're almost there! Get up—!" I looked over at her flank and noticed some sort of dart protruding from her tan fur. I quickly reached over, yanking it out, and looked it over to see what it was.

"...Tranquilizer darts—?!"

"Miss. Drop the frying pan now and no harm will come to you, or the fox." Said, who I believed was the captain of the guards, since he appeared to be more 'in uniform.'

I stood up shakily, picking up the frying pan. My left hand was starting to bleed from gripping the metal handle so tightly. The guards surrounded us, their spears aimed at me.

I stared at the ground, my breathing still heavy.

I was exhausted. My hand was bleeding from open blisters, my right shin was dripping blood and running down my leg from one of the guards' spears grazing me earlier, my face was sweaty, and my hair was disheveled and coming out of its braid.

I was out numbered. My companion was down. And I was on my last legs at this point.

I couldn't go on with this. But I didn't know what else to do.

These people wanted to keep me here, and I didn't want to end up like Joey; a guinea pig they wanted to experiment on.

I didn't want that. And that _wasn't _going to happen.

I clenched my jaw and scowled at them all, my grip tightening on the cooking tool.

"I think I'll pass and give you a concussion instead!" I snapped, I raised my make-shift weapon.

"Attack!"

They came at me all at once. I didn't even have time to react. Something sharp grazed over my shoulder. It all came so fast, that I couldn't process it.

I dropped the pan, gripping my now bleeding shoulder, yelping out in pain, and falling to my knees.

"She's down!" I felt my wrists being grabbed, but I quickly yanked it away, throwing a guard across the room. but I just couldn't fight them off anymore…

I knit my eyebrows, and squeezed my eyes shut, hugging my arms as the soldiers began to fall upon me.

Everything was dark again. I didn't want it to end here. I didn't want to go back to that dark place. It was nothing but an endless Hell for me, but worse. Instead of physical pain, I had endured having my sanity at the brink of shattering.

I didn't want to go back to that place.

I was _never _going back.

"_NO!" _I screamed.

"STOP! THAT IS _ENOUGH_!" everything stopped. Movement, sound, voices, and time.

My whole body was shaking, and it felt like my blood ran cold.

My adrenaline rush subsided, and I opened my eyes.

The estranged candy people had backed away from me significantly, clearing a path for a figure coming towards me.

I was tired, and my vision was blurred.

After a moment a gained control of my breathing, but my heart continued to pound against my chest.

A pink figure knelt in front of me. I looked up and my vision cleared.

It was a young man, who was pink from head to toe. Literally. His face was a bubblegum pink, along with the rest of him; his hair, clothes, skin; all of it a glossy pink.

He was wearing a pink and purple stereotypical prince's outfit covered with a white lab coat, and a small golden crown with a small blue jewel in the center.

My eyes widened, and I sucked in my breath. He was made of _gum_.

He must be…Prince…

He held a hand out to me, and I flinched away, "S-stay away from me…" "It's okay…" he said soothingly. I held my bleeding shoulder with a shaky hand.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a girl, who looked to be my age, standing just a few feet away. She was wearing a blue bunny hat with her blond bangs sticking out, light blue sweater, dark blue skirt, thigh-high socks, black Mary-Jane shoes, and a green backpack, and at her feet was a ginger and white spotted cat that was standing on its hind legs like Joey did.

"What…the flip is…?" The color drained from my face, and I started to feel dizzy.

"Um…is she gonna be alright…" the cat asked in a woman's voice.

This was crazy…

Candy people…rainbow hair…talking animals…

I didn't…

"O-oh my…my Glob…" my eyes rolled back into my head, and I fell forward.

_Thud!_

"_Oh my goodness!"_

Darkness again.

**~X~X~X~**

**That was long. Very long. Ugh, just remembering this hurts. *rubs shoulder* I think I still have a few scars from that day… whelp…Change of plans, I'll be narrating for quite a while…Joey and the others will be telling the story soon…**

**Peace out! Until next chapter!**

**~Seraphim**


End file.
